New in Town, New in World, New to me
by Harley25
Summary: Everything was always the same. Always, nothing changed. Same conversations, same people. Levin is trapped. Until he grabs a miracle. A miracle that lead him two Lindsey, Jenna, and Steff. The girl who has the same question as him. LevinxOC
1. From Empty to Beyond

**I am so horibble. God I really am! Why do I start stories then make others and take forever in updating *smacks head* I am SO sorry! Really I truly am! I hate people like that and yet I am one of those people. I am so sorry!**

**But I had to make this story. This was actually inspired by the song "New in Town" by Little Boots. I finally found the song and when I herd it I just got insperation! And now I can finally use the name "Steff"! No one uses that name anymore and it makes me so sad. Anywho this story won't be in Prodesto. It takes place in Toronto. But that doesn't mean Soul Nomad characters won't come and make some drama. Levin will have to learn about this new world and how to survive. With the help of Steff things should work out smoothly....hopefully..... **

**Anyway enjoy! Please review! Thank you for reading .^-^'**

* * *

Everything was the same. Always the same. He hated it. Not only because he was tired of everything but he couldn't understand. Did the others wonder this?

Again he was attacked. Again they defeated him. And again everything would be still. He would be alone until the next time the cycle continued. Levin felt the last of Physco Burgendy. Endorph. He still couldnt' put his finger on it, but this man was out of this world. Levin still didn't understand. To be perfectly honest, he enjoyed his time as "Levin". Even if they didn't give his true self enough credit. Raksha was his real name. He was the third World Eater. The one who had really gotten to Gig and the hero. Yes hero. Her name changed all the time. Most of the time it was "Jenna" or "Lindsey". Either way it didn't matter. He always called the girl "Hero". Once though, he woke up and had a different experience. It wasn't nice. Not at all. Levin remembered when Hero turned nuts and started killing everyone. She called herself the "Devourlord" it was discusting. That was one of the reasons he had changed. Yes he had changed. After seeing all the ways he had been defeated. All the times he was called "Stupid man cow". How many times he'd herd the same conversation over and over again. It was just to much. He was about ready to go insane. Unless he was already. Which wouldn't surprise him.

He floated in a sea of darkness. Waiting for it all to repeat again. How he longed to live. To actually know what it is to "Feel". Here....no...no one felt. He was starting to think no one even thought. Even so. He wanted a reason to live. No more. No more of this torcher. It's just to much.

"I want to live....I want a reason to live..." he reached up as if he could grab it.

What he didn't expect was that he really DID grab something. Something light. Something that shinned so bright that it engulfed him. And spat him in the middle of a room.

"EEKKK!"

"OMG, LINDSEY GET THE PHONE!"

Levin herd two girls squeel. What had just happened?

In the Kitchen a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights stared at the fridge. Her hazel eyes darted from one item to another. In the end she decided to grab a apple. _The forbiden fruit...like Twilight....Jesus! _she swore in her head and traded the apple for the pear. "EEEKKKK!"

"OMG, LINDSEY GET THE PHONE!"

_If I have to hear one more god damn thing from those two I am going to rip their skin off and tell Aunt Larren that they did it to themselfs...._ The girl could already see morbid images of the scene. _Ok Steff...if you do that then you'll get kicked out of here...mom and dad would be a wee bit pissed at that....take a deep breath and show them who's boss._ Taking her own advice, Steff took a breath and walked into the living room where her two cousin's played her game _Soul Nomad and the World Eaters_.

Her heart stopped when she saw what they were squeeling about. "Ho shit..." she whispered as her pear fell from her hand and dropped onto the red carpet.

There infront of the tv layed a blonde haired boy. Not just any though.

"Raksha..." Steff muttered, she felt as if her eyes would pop out. She noticed that he was trying to get up. Her mind said stay the hell away, who knows what he could do! If that's even him. But she acted instead. Something she did way to often. Steff came over to him and knelt beside him.

"Hey. Are you ok?" she asked.

Levin lifted his head up and saw someone new. Infact everything was new. What was this place?

"Who...are you?" he asked trying to gather himself.

He saw two other girls in the room. They were staring at him, more like drooling really. One of them litterally was. The girl that was beside him let him use her to lean on. In an instant she snapped her head at the other two girls. Levin would never forget this moment. Her tone was unforgettable.

"WHAT did you do now?"


	2. Decisions decisions

**Yay! Chapter two is now offically out! ;D**

**Just going to say this now, I'm adding some things to the normal world. Some other beings besides "Humans"**

**I know your probably thinking, "Ugh she's not going to make this gay is she?"**

**No. Not in my opinion anyway. But I will be bringing in some other races into this world. To make things WAY more interesting. It's the best way to do things. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

**Thank you!~3**

* * *

"Jenna so help me god I will smack you if you don't stop pestering him."

Levin sat on the couch of a small yet strange room. He'd never seen anything like this in his life. "What? I'm not doing anything!" The girl who sat beside him snapped. She was a bit to close to him.

"Sis..." The other girl muttered standing near the black box. What was that? He stared at it trying to figure it out. The girl beside him, named Jenna, noticed this. "That's a tv. It's got shows and stuff." she was about to grab some rectangular object when the girl who helped him up before came into the room.

"Hands off the remote Jenna. He's already confused as it is." she came over to him. "Want any water or something?" she asked. She looked pretty nervous, infact he could tell he was hiding it.

"No thanks. What I'd like is some answers. Where am I?" he asked her. She seemed to be the smartest in the room. The other girl was just a creep.

The girl who asked if he wanted water took a breathe. "Yeah I bet you would. Ok well first my name is Steffanie. These are my cousins Lindsey-" she pointed to the girl standing by the tv thing. "-and Jenna. The girl creeping on you. Which by the way I am so sorry for that. She's just...." Steffanie trailed off. Jenna didn't seem to mind one bit about her comment. Levin nodded, "Ok. So WHERE am I? What happened?" he asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Steff turned to Lindsey. "Care to explain?" she asked. Lindsey took a breath then started, "We were just playing your game. That's all. Me and Jenna were doing a "Lets play" video for the game. We had just finished it and gotten...his ending again-" she pointed at Levin. What were they talking about? "And then me and Jen got into a fight because she wanted to tape the last of the ending. But her hands get to shaky when she tapes things because she gets to excited. So we got into a fight. And then......" she began to go quiet. "Then he came out..." Steffanie said crossing her arms.

Jenna stood up, "Hey don't go blaming this all on me!" she snapped at her sister. Steffanie gave a long sigh, "Jenna calm down. So basically you two didn't actually do anything?" she asked. The two shook their heads. Although Lindsey wouldn't look Steffanie in the eye. Steffanie turned to Levin then, "What happened before you found yourself here?" she asked. Levin bent his head down and tried to remember.

"It was...repeating again...they...well everything was black. And I was floating in darkness for a long while. Like usual. And then....I grabbed a light." he looked at his hand. Staring at it like he would see the light again.

When he looked up the three girls were utterly confused.

"Repeat?" Lindsey asked. Levin hesitated. Should he tell them? What if this was a trap?

_Everything has been the same. Nothing has changed until NOW. It doesn't matter if you say or not. Whether they believe you or not it doesn't matter. It's not the same. That's the difference._

Levin thought for a moment. If he was going to regret it then who cares? He'll probably have this same situation again.

"Well y'see. Where I come from everything repeats itself. The same course of events always repeat. Once or twice it turns....different. That time is the most horrible. But everyone...what they say...the same things always happen..." Levin explained. In a way he felt good letting this out. The fact he could FINALLY speak his own mind for once was...just...amazing.

"Like..." Jenna hesitated. The way her voice was intriged Levin. Was she afraid?

"Like when you told Revya, Gig, and the group the truth. And then you and Endorph fought, you lost. Went to your real body. And then got defeated anyways....right?"

Levin snapped his head towards Steffanie.

Was that what Jenna wanted to say? But to scared to?

"How do you know that?" he stood up, very cautious like. Steffanie told Lindsey to go get the "Cover". Once she did she held it up infront of Levin.

"Here's the jist of it.

This is your world. Prodesto right? Well guess what? Your whole world, life is in this disc." she beckoned for Lindsey to get the "Disc".

A thin 2-D circle was what she held. Levin was wide eyed by now.

"This is your world. Everything you are and know is in here...." she put the disc in a thin black object. She pressed a button and turned the tv on. After a second or two it showed something Steffanie called a "Tittle screen", then Jenna clicked "Continue".

After they picked what Lindsey said was a "File" he saw the events. The same events that recurred over and over again. By now his jaw was open and he was taken away.

"This is...." he covered his mouth.

Lindsey nodded, "Yes....I'm so sorry we took you away from your world..." she apologized. Steffanie gave her a questioning look. Lindsey mouthed something. Levin couldn't care less at the moment though. Jenna put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you ok...?" she asked gently.

For a couple of moments the room was quiet. No one could tell Levin's reaction because he had his head back down. "I know it's hard to grasp but-" before Jenna could finish Levin jumped in the air and let out a huge "WOOOHOO!"

Everyone in the room was dumbfound.

"Woohoo?" Steffanie repeated with much confusion. Levin's face held a huge grin on it.

"Yes WOOHOO! This is amazing! Don't you get it?" he looked at each of their faces. "That's why she repeated the 'Woohoo'" Lindsey said with a weak smile. Levin shook his head but still had that grin on. "You guys just don't get it. You don't understand what this means to me. I'm free! Free from the same conversations. Free from being killed over and over again. Just free!" he explained and fell back onto the couch. Jenna smiled happily, "That's great!" she giggled having her hands together.

Steffanie stared at him, "Um Raksha, I hate to say this but you just came into a TOTALLY different world. And your not scared at all?" she asked not believing this. Levin was quite surprised she called him his true name. "Ehem...well...Wait. You HAVE seen my world right?" he leaned his elbow on the couch's armrest and rested his head on his hand. Steffanie rolled her eyes. "Duh. Your world is my game."

"Game?"

The girls looked at eachother with nervous expressioned. "I think you should learn more about this world before we get to that. But Sis, Steff..." Lindsey looked at her family. "What are we going to do? Mom will be home soon!" she rubbed her hands together. That was something she did a lot. Her hand would sweat a lot and she would start rubbing them to get ride of the sweat so no one would notice. It was a crappy attempt.

"Well we're not kicking him out!" Jenna grabbed onto his arm. She didn't mind Levin's disturbed look.

Lindsey shook her head, "Of course not but...." she turned to Steffanie with a desperate look. Steffanie had a long lazy frown on her face. "Why are you looking at me? It's your apartment!" she waved her hand as to show the apartment. Lindsey's face gave the impact like she was almost about to cry. "But your the oldest and I don't know what to do..." she answered with a shaky nervous voice.

"Look, it's nice of you girls to worry about me but I'll be fine! I'll go find somewhere to stay." he stood up (Jenna stood up with him still hanging onto his arm)

"No your not. C'mere." she waved him over to a window. Opening the curtains, Levin saw the world below. At the moment it was night time. Yet everything was so bright. There were so many different coloured lights. It was so noisy.

"What the hell...what are those?" Levin pointed.

"That's a car. And over there you see..." Jenna continued to point to different things and explain to Levin what they were.

* * *

Steff left them to their work. She caught a glimpse of Lindsey waving her into the kitchen. Steff knew Jenna would be a while with Levin. So their was no harm. She came into the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked. Lindsey looked shaken. Nervous really.

"I...I don't know how to say this but..." she trailed off. Steff waited. She was patient with her cousin, more patient than Jenna or Aunt Lauren's ex-husband. That was a mess.

"It's ok. Take your time." she gave her cousin a reasuring smile while going to get some milk in the fridge. Even with all this insanity going on she was still hungry.

"Steff....I think I brought him here..."

Steff froze.

"What do you mean...?" she asked staring at the milk.

"I mean I brought him here...with my...." Again Lindsey trailed off. Steff didn't move a muscle. "Lindsey....I thought you said you were over that stuff....you went to a therapist remember?" she almost whispered. Lindsey came over to her. "I know! I know after everything that's happened I was so sure that everything I did was a hallucination! But you don't understand....I felt like that spark was reunited again...."

Steff's eyes gazed at her cousin. Lindsey didn't look up at her. She kept her head down and her eyes on the floor. Her embaressed mode. Steff took a minute or two of her life trying to think of the right words to say. "Lindsey...I thought you gave up all of that...stuff....in therapy..?" Her heart filled with guilt for even mentioning it. But what else could she do? It was a harsh thing to say but...

Lindsey shot her head up and stared at Steff with wide, hurt eyes.

"I..!....I did....I have it's just....you don't understand...I..." she stuttered with her words. Steff couldn't turn around. She couldn't look at her cousin's hurt face. Not until she herself could control her own face.

"I know it sounds crazy! Really I do! But you have to believe me! I...wait..." she slowed down and stopped. Steff turned around and came over to her cousin. "Lindse-"

"I have proof!" she smiled with determination in her eyes. Before Steff coud say anything Lindsey ran back into the living room where Jenna was still telling Levin things about the outside. When she returned she had Jenna's red camura with her.

Lindsey opened the side where the screen was and selected the right video. The two watched the video closely.

At first the camura was shaky. In the back you could hear Lindsey talking. Then a _thud_ sound came after. The camura turned to Lindsey, who made the _thud_ sound by getting pushed on the ground. Steff noted Lindsey's annoyed look. Jenna was ranting at Lindsey like usual.

A few hurtful words her sister said and then....

The two's eyes widened.

"Lindsey....hide this in my room right now..." Steff ordered in a dark voice. Lindsey didn't argue. She ran into the small room and stored it somewhere safe.

Steff sat down onto one of the kitchen chairs and stared into space. Had she just seen what she _thinks_ she saw?

Lindsey returned and slowly sat down beside Steff. The two didn't say anything for a while. They only herd the sounds from the other room.

After a couple of more minutes Lindsey finally spoke.

"Mum will be home soon...we have to do something with him...." her voice was soft and quiet. Steff nodded her head and closed her eyes. She rested her elbows onto the table and rested her head on her hands. Thinking, wondering, wishing?

No, more like planning.

* * *

Levin was so amazed. "This place is so....different." he grinned still staring out the window. Jenna nodded not taking her eyes off of him. "Yeah. It really is. I'm sure you'll get used to it." she smiled. This was like a dream come true for the both of them. Different dreams that is.

Levin turned his neck over to where the kitchen was. "We should probably go back to your sisters." he said. He would have plenty of chances to explore this new world. But right now they all needed to figure out what to do now.

"Sister. The other girl is my cousin. If you can actually believe that." Jenna rolled her eyes having a discusted look on her face. Levin would have asked but in all truth he really couldn't care. "Well either way we should go back." he pointed. Jenna sighed, "Fine." she agreed.

When they came into the kitchen the two girls didn't seem to be doing so well.

"Are you guys ok?" Levin asked. Jenna nodded, "Yeah, you look like-"

"If you say "Seen a ghost" I will come over there and hurt you." Steffanie said without moving a muscle. Levin chuckled, "Violent are we?"

This time she pointed her hand at him, still in the same position of course. "You." she raised her head and rested her chin on her free hand. "We need to find out what we're going to do with you..." she said. Jenna stepped in, hands on hips, ready for a fight.

"He's staying here if that's what you mean."

Steff rolled her eyes having a lazy frown plastered on her lips.

"Well no shit. Of course he is. What are we going to do? Throw him in with all the other hobos here? Hey he'll be the first hobo with hooves!" she had pure sarcasim in her voice. Soon she went back to being serious.

"Thing is we've got to hide him from your mom. She won't believe us if that some man cow came out of the tv and is now here."

"But we have it on my camura!" Jenna protested.

"Yeah, and your also a con artist. Remember last summer when you photoshopped that one picture of Lindsey to get her in shit?"

"Still havn't forgiven you for that..." Lindsey whispered staring at the table top.

Jenna scowled. "Of course you would bring that up..."

"Duh. Because it's true. Your mom doesn't trust you, I know it, you know it, we all know it. Well besides you." Steffanie nodded at Levin. "By the way. Don't trust this girl for two seconds." she added.

"You know. You kind of remind me of someone.." Levin muttered.

Steffanie shrugged, "While you think of that we-" she stood up. "-have to hide you. And we've only got a half hour."

Lindsey and Jenna looked at the clock. She was right. "Oh crap!"

"That's right. Your mom will be getting off of work in fiffteen minutes. She takes about ten minutes to get here and if we're lucky possibly five minutes if the lobby is crowded."

"Wait..we're in a inn?" Levin asked now confused once again. Steffanie shook her head, "We'll explain later. Right now we need to figure out where you can hide."

"How about the guest room?" Jenna asked. Every stared at her. "What?"

"Jenna...your my sister and I love you but...." she hesitated for a moment.

"That's just the most retardest thing I've herd all day. Your mom would NOTICE if there was someone in there."

Jenna got a devious smile on, "Well then he can stay in my room." she wrapped her arms around Levin's left arm. Giving him a flirty stare. Levin was actually warming up to Jenna...until she said that.

"Ehem...I'm going to have to refuse..." Levin wanted to shake her arms off but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Agreed. Besides Aunt Laren goes into you and Lindsey's room at night." Steffanie pointed out.

Lindsey got an idea, "Wait...Levin come with me for a second." she stood up and the two to the hallway and down to the last second last room. Steffanie and Jenna had also gotten up and followed.

When they got in, Lindsey had went into Steffanie's room and opened up the closet.

Steffanie remembered when her and her cousins were watching Bleach one time. They all agreed that Steffanie's closet looked almost exactly like Ichigo's.

So much that one time when Lindsey and Jenna had a fight, Lindsey was able to actually sleep inside Steffanie's closet and feel comfortable!

Then she realized what Lindsey was doing.

"Oh no! No! No way I do NOT aprove!" Steffanie pointed at them while yelling.

Lindsey ignored her. "Levin try laying in here please." she moved out of his way.

Levin did as Lindsey asked and plopped down into the closet. Since Steffanie kept her things in her suit case there were only blankets in the closet and two shelves on each side. Besides that it was a nice closet.

And sure enough, Levin fit in it perfectly.

Lindsey smiled, "Perfect!"

"Not perfect!" Steffanie didn't even think that this would happen. Levin didn't really understand what was going on. He had a hunch but it wasn't for sure.

Jenna took Lindsey's side. "Ok I hate the idea of forcing Levin to have to stay in here when he could be perfectly fine staying in my (Lindsey, "And my...") room, but Lindsey has a point." she said. Hands on her hips.

Steffanie disagreed. She would not have some random person sleeping in her room.

"Still out of the question! Raksha doesn't want to sleep in there!"

Again. Why did this girl keep calling him Raksha? Levin stared at her pondering the thought for a while.

"Right?"

He snapped out of his train of thoughts when she wanted him to agree with him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't mind. If it really bothers you..." he grabbed the doors and shut them.

"I'll just stay like this. It'll be like I'm not even here."

Well, besides the fact there was one crack from the doors but besides that it would be like he wasn't there. He wasn't going to ruin any chances of him staying in this world and exploring it.

He herd footsteps come towards the doors and in a second the doors opened, showing Steffanie with a irritated expression.

"No."

Jenna glanced at the clock and was about to say they only had ten more minutes. When everyone herd the front door unlocking.

"OH SHIT!" Steffanie was the first to scream.

Lindsey spun around to face Steffanie, "Steff, mum doesn't check in your room like she does with us! If anywhere this is the best place for him to hide. The fact that he can stay in the closet makes it even better! Jenna and I couldn't have him stay in our room even if we wanted to. Our closet is to full of Jenna's ju- I mean! Belongings. Besides there isn't anywhere else for him to go!" Lindsey's words were coming out in a rush.

"Girls I'm home." Everyone herd Jenna and Lindsey's mother.

"Urgh...." Steffanie's hands were clenched into fists. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she repeated the curse and then took a breath. "Fuckin' hell fine! But YOU-" she turned to Levin.

"You do ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING suspicious or try anything funny I'll cut your stomach open at night and choke you with your intestines! Got it?" she threatened. Levin snickered, "Who do you think I am? I have better things to do than THAT thanks. Besides even if you wanted to do that I bet you wouldn't be able to."

Steffanie took a step back and got into a fighting pose. "Is that a challenge?" she snapped.

"Girls?"

"Eh- We're in here mum! Jenna c'mon!" Lindsey pushed her sister out and quickly added a thank you to Steffanie.

Levin examined the room. The room itself was tiny. Blue walls, one bed to the right side that was covered with white sheets. On the left side was a desk, a weird two black objects. One was what he learned was a tv. The other was a small object that he had no clue what was called. A chair he had never seen before in his life, and in the middle of the wall was a window. Which just showed the streets of this world and other buildings. But still....

He noticed Steffanie standing in the same spot as before. She her eyes were wandering around the room. Probably wondering what to do now.

Suddenly, without even meaning it, the two herd a loud growling sound. The two looked at eachother confused. Levin then realized it was his stomach. "Eh...um..." he grinned embaressed. He hadn't ate anything since he was back in the Maize forest with the others. Which wasn't much to each anyways. Plus that was a while ago. It seemed like a life time since that moment.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Steffanie grinned.

"Yeah. That would be great." he smiled. Steffanie nodded and went out of the room. She quickly poked her head back in and added, "Hope you like waffles!" she grinned. Levin stared at her.

"What's a waffle?"


	3. It's final, tomorrow is set!

"Wow, you destroyed them...it took me three tries to kick Shauna's ass!" Jenna gaped staring at the winning blow.

Yes winning blow.

At the moment, Levin and Jenna were in the living room playing Soul Nomad when Steffanie came in the door.

"I'm home." she called. Walking into the room and throwing her jean jacket on a chair. "Hey." The two replyed still having their eyes glued on the game.

Steffanie grabbed the almost empty carton of orange juice in the fridge and came back into the living room.

"How long have you two been at it?" she asked plopping herself on one of the chairs and chugging the orange juice.

"Your not going to...put that back are you?" Levin had a look that showed he was more than a bit grossed out. Steffanie rolled her eyes. "No. It's almost empty anyways. Unless you want it." she snapped.

In the past week Levin had been living here, in this weird place, and he had learned a lot.

One thing he wasn't to pleased about was not being able to go outside. But Steffanie had told him if he did people would freak out. "And I'm not going to be the one responcible for that!" she had said.

Interesting thing about this world. Only filled up with humans. No sepps, redflanks, nerids, although Jenna sure as hell acted like one.

It was a world completely controlled by humans. Levin found this interesting. He asked about the gods of this world, but to his dismay there were none.

"None at all?" He remember saying two days ago.

"Well...that's not entirely true." Steffanie muttered.

"No. There ARE NO gods."

"Jenna shut up! Your just atheist!"

"And what are you? Bitchiest?"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"BRING IT!"

Lindsey had been the one to clear the air here, "You see Levin. There is a God. Atleast most people believe in him. But unlike your world our God is...different."

"What do you- HEY! That was my head!"

"Sorry Levin!" Jenna apologized as she was being held in a head lock.

"Anyways...what were you saying?"

"We don't know anything about our Gods. There are many beliefs and religons but no one is a hundred percent sure. Everyone has their different beliefs and oppinions."

Levin nodded taking all of this in.

"You can believe in one thing. Good old karma. What comes around goes around." Steffanie said walking away from the beaten Jenna. Who was just to tired to even get up and fight.

Looking back in the last couple of days, he realized this world was so much different than his. Yet it had a similar feeling to it...

This wasn't the only thing Levin was taking note of. He was gathering as much information from his world. The game. Learning how it works, every secret. Then there were the girls.

So far this was his deduction of the three.

Jenna, as he said before, reminded him of a Nerid. She always hung around him, clung to his arm, acted as cute as she could. Flirting like a machine. Levin had to be careful around her. Although he was a World Eater he was still a man.

Lindsey was the quietest out of the three. But the most helpful. She would explain things to him as clear as she could. She was helpful, hard working, seemed like she didn't have to much confidence, and got pushed around by her sister. Yet there was something unsettling about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. She had this weird sense about her.

Last there was Steffanie. Who Levin had found out was the two sister's cousin. He didn't know much about her. She made sure to keep her secrets hidden. Whenever he asked Jenna about her she would stay silent.

And she always went out. Early in the morning she would get up and leave. Coming back at around 5:30. She always had this lost look in her eyes after.

"How far are you guys?" Steffanie asked chugging the last of the orange juice. "Levin just beat Shauna when she attacks Astec. He beat them about the same time as you did." she answered. Steffanie grinned, "Yeah but I had all of those levels."

"Yeah...nerd..."

Levin waited for the two to start arguing. Nothing. "What? No yelling?" he questioned looking at the two. Steffanie stared at the celling. Her mind some where else.

"Steffanie?" Levin asked. No answer. This was disturbing. He noticed something was in her ears. Two black circles. What could those be? "Hey...is she ok?" he asked. Jenna rolled her eyes and got up. She came behind Steffanie and slapped her hands on both of Steffanie's ears.

"HOLY SUNOVA BITCH!" The brunette screamed accidentally kicking Jenna's face.

"HEY! YOU BITCH!" she cried grabbing her nose. Steffanie took one of the circles Levin had noticed off and sat up. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to get my head phones inside my freakin' head?" she snapped. Jenna held her nose which was now bleeding.

"Wait...oh crap. I'm sorry!" Steffanie took the two black things off of her head. She noticed Levin's stare at it.

"Oh. They're headphones. You can listen to music and stuff on.." she pulled out a small green object. "On Ipods and stuff. Lindsey already showed you her Mp3 right?"

That she had. It was a small red divise. Levin thought it was pretty amazing. All of the songs that could go into it. This world was full of interesting technology.

* * *

"Here. You can listen to my music if you like. Just to warn you not all of it is in english." she handed him her Ipod and went to get some ice for Jenna's bloody nose.

"Put your face down. Not up. That only makes the blood go down your throat." Steff ordered as Jenna pinched the sides of her nose. She wasn't saying anything which ment she was giving out the silent treatment. As usual, Steff could care less. At the same moment the two herd the door close. "Hey guys Im home." Lindsey came in.

"Hey. How was your class?" Steff asked.

Lindsey had taken a "Coop" class. Where you work during a certain periods in a school day. She choose to work at a hair dresser. The ladies there were always nice to her and even better Steff got a deal on hair cuts. Lindsey had always liked to do different things with hair. If Steff had enough money she would place it all on Lindsey's future in hairdressing.

"It's a holiday. Why are you working when it's not school?" Jenna asked, her voice sounding nasally since her nose was plugged. This was a little entertaining.

"I wanted to make some extra money and they said it was ok. Besides they needed some extra help." she came over to the table.

"I think tomorrow will be a good day."

Steff made a face to this comment. "Huh?"

"To make blend Levin in with the crowd."

Steff nodded, "Ok. And how are you planning this?" she asked.

"Well...I was thinking...maybe I could...you know..." she made some weird hand actions.

"Lindsey this isn't charades just spit it out." Jenna snapped more than she ment to.

"Why don't I just do his hair? I already know a way that I can hide his horns. And Steff, there are some of your brother's clothes still around here right?"

Steff turned her head away from the sisters and looked into the living room. At the moment Levin was wearing one of her brother's forgotten pair of jeans and white t-shirt. The thing was her brother only forgot a couple of things. Not a whole wardrobe.

"He can't use my brother's clothes forever...I guess..."

There was no way to even begin describe how much she did not like what she was about to say. But in a situation like this there was no other alternative.

"I could dip into my own savings from my job and get him some stuff. There's enough room in the closet for his stuff and I can just hide it with my things or something..." she suggested. With a joyful smile spread across her face Jenna nodded. Agreeing with her cousin's idea.

"Oh! This'll be so awsume! It's like we can dress him up!" Jenna squealed.

"Jenna he's not a toy for god sakes! Besides your having lunch with your mom aren't you?" Steff asked feeling even more annoyed from both herself and the girl sitting across her. Jenna's face went sour as she remembered her bonding time with her mother. "Yeah. Then I guess you guys will have to do it for me.."

"We're not doing anything!" Steff snapped.

"Guys! C'mon! It's getting late and mums going to be home soon." Lindsey calmed the two down.

Steff stood up, "I'm heading to bed then."

Jenna gave her a funny look, "It's only 9:15."

"Yeah well I'm tired." she muttered and went into the living room and retrive her Ipod from Levin.

She went into her room and got out her lap top. Steff immediately checked her e-mails.

Just as she thought.

_**From: Chad**_

_I've been taking care of the house. _

_Uncle's Jay is freaking out. Driving me insane. _

_How's mom? Has she gotten any better?_

_I __haven't herd anything about Dad yet. I won't _

_be coming down yet so tell her I say hi..._

_Chad_

"Hey what's wrong?" Steff shot her head up to see Levin in the doorway. She hadn't realized that tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She quickly got rid of them and closed her laptop.

"Nothing. I'm fine." her voice was soft.

Trying not to give herself away even though it was obvious that she was clearly upset.

But Levin didn't press the matter. Instead he just shrugged and went over to the closet.

"Whatever. I'm gettin' to bed now. Hope you don't mind."

"No. I was going to do the same thing." she put her laptop under the bed and got ready for bed. When she came back she made sure to keep her eyes in front of her. See, the problem was with Levin sleeping in the closet was that he usually slept shirtless. Steff here didn't really care, as long as her eyes didn't wander. _Hate my life... _she thought. Yet a part of her wasn't to upset about being in this situation. If he had a nice body then there was nothing to be angry about right?

_Oh god I'm thinking like Jenna! Sept not as bad..._

She turned off the light and got into bed.

"Hey Steffanie?" she looked over at Levin, who layed in his closet bed. He hadn't closed the door yet and thoughts that Steff did not welcome started to entered her brain.

"Y-yeah?" she tried not to stutter. _Breath! Just concentrate on your breathing! _She kept telling herself. This would happen to her.

"Lindsey said that I'd finally be able to go out tomorrow." he said. "Is it true?"

Steff gave him a confused face.

"Yeah. Why are you asking me?"

"Because. Aren't you the one calling the shots?"

"What? What gave you that impression?" She went quiet more than a bit embarrassed at her shrieking.

"Your always the one who makes the decisions. I just assumed it."

"Oh..." She knew that she could...ok-

That she DID get bossy a times. But it was only because of Jenna.

"It's either I step up and say something or let Jenna have her way. Besides, they're family. And younger than me." she explained as best as she could.

"Hmm...do you mind if I ask you something?"

"I thought you already were?"

"Can I ask or what?"

"Shoot." She answered a bit annoyed.

"Why are you here? I get Jenna and Lindsey. I mean, this is where they live. But you...your just they're cousin. What's your story?" he asked.

Steff lowered her gaze. "You'll find out tomorrow. G'night."

Without another word, she layed down and closed her eyes. Whether Levin wanted to know more or not he wasn't going to find out. Not yet at least.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Heya! Sorry for taking so long! I know it's not much but I swear it'll start getting better after the next few chapters! Hope you all enjoy and please review!**


End file.
